Build talk:Team - UW Manly Spike
Has anyone tested? Not yet, trying to do it with ally. I know that it works anyway Falrach 21:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :The team build needs to be further improved. ::Some stats are left out such as R/Rt, a recommended UA build for first timers, ect... Why is there Prot Spirit on Tank if EMO bonds the full team?...but its already nice looking! :Try Bonding an tank while he tanks the full chamber....thought it would be obvious.....and for UA....This build aint for first time healers, you need to be very exp with healing and with everything else aswell (i mean exp with that you have done it before in other places)but if ye wanna change it, change it. it's a wiki ;) Falrach 14:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Why use a 100b sin instead of 100b war? Orphus 15:11, March 2, 2010 (UTC) im confused why quicksand? 18:47, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :to lower chance on rupts wich would be more then usual bec of QZ 19:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Ah, knew this would come sooner or later. Anybody got an estimated time from a run?-- "I do the latter first and the first first later" 19:53, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :when I get this sleepy ally of mine to do it. Don't think it will happen soon. Maybe I'll make PuG.Falrach PvX:INDENT Hi fellas. --''Chaos?'' -- 20:22, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :sup chaos --Smity the Smith 20:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::That was pretty cool, but sorry, honey, I had to fix your indent to set good and proper example to our new users. --''Chaos?'' -- 12:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh no you didnt girlfriend --Smity the Smith 20:22, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Attributes YAY For Attributes..... Zedone2 06:57, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Manlyway without a healer? thats very manly lmao --tÜrae£xy 14:51, March 6, 2010 (UTC) UA at bottom.... Im not showing any build becuz it totally depends on person healing. the attributes..... They wont show..... Im kinda new to pvx so i prolly messed it up, if someone wants to clean it up.... Pwetty pwease Falrach 22:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed up. remember to indent. Zedone2 03:10, March 9, 2010 (UTC) If someone wanna test this build, i can go as MoP. ING:Vodka Asako Sorry that I don't have a pvx account, but I felt I should contribute. Tested it with Alliance members. Worked fine, if slowly up to UWG, then crashed and burned pretty hard. Anyone gotten farther? 08:18, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :for UWG... I think you shud ball shiz and spike normally but pull the skeles away on the way....another Idea would be adding a SS or a Terra instead of a VoS and do it Terraway(or change Icy Veins to SS) Falrach 19:06, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Smites??? I just did this with a group a few minutes ago, works great...up until the smites....EPIC FAIL, need to know how exactly to deal with this little problem, 100b died after his spike(cause=SoJ) w/out killing all the smites and the dervs couldnt handle what was left.. Okole Pooka 23:27, March 12, 2010 :Spike Group by Group, making sure the war is bonded and has IAU! up, furthermore he and mop must be synchronized so he spikes the split second MoP is on a smite, becuz the AI will try to remove the hex. Best solution is teamspeak/vent Falrach 11:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, yea i kinda thought of that after posting, and I'm assuming the Emo bonds the War right? I'll get another group going sometime today and try it again..Thanks! ::Okole Pooka 10:07, March 13, 2010 :::Needs a mass enchant removal skill. The MoP could bring Chilblains or the dervs could bring Rendering Aura so the smites will not be a problem with things like reverse of fortune. Also helps in vale too if their needed there. F'lame_'D 02:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::U ever seen a manly spike? As long as they don't take dmg RoF won't be put on and a mspike doesn't give em time to cast. Falrach21:55, March 19, 2010 (UTC) A variant probably? Maybe you could add famine instead of quicksand and add sympathetic visage on the 600 ? just theorycraft Jush 16:32, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :You can't because the dmg would cause scatter and that is something a manlyway wants to avoid at all costs because it fucks up spike. Falrach 20:00, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Strange Build - Big Question How on earth you planning on doing 4H with this??? --Rob The Spellbinder 01:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Same way balanced does it, a split :Left team: :the 600+QZ, they ball the aggro only. :Right team: :everyone else, the D/A's and Emo tank, if there are a few together, mop pings, otherwise just spam and fite. :When done, right team moves to left and spikes the shit :savvy? Falrach 06:39, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::right, copy that :p --Rob The Spellbinder 13:13, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Emo Balthazar's Spirit is listed as a must under the description yet is not on the bar. I'm not sure which skill you would want to replace. --Smity the Smith 22:22, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Changed it, I copypasted the emo build because people were screaming they needed it and forgot to look if it was good for it :p Falrach 13:56, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Balthazar's Spirit is still listed as a must under the description yet is not on the bar.--War_Pig5 09:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) WTB votes ^says it all Falrach 18:31, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Lol at votes....1 says slow and inefficient, other says almost 1 conset clear. Hmm....I want a screenshot :p Falrach 18:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::42 isn't almost 1 conset, and he didn't say if it was HM or NM. Life Guardian 20:31, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::/care becuz i've got some tactics idea's if it works that well..Make it like DwGway but with manlyteam instead of their team to spike fasta and cleaner.I'll change if it works. imma test with guild Falrach 13:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) WELL tag completely reworked tactics, This is safer, if not faster then most popular SC's of the moment. Only thing i expect being capable of doing it faster is DLway, wich isn't really an option to pug rite now O.o most ppl fail by even getting to their area's, let alone finish quests etc. This is just something that is easier to use, and it's really no dupe. Falrach 12:28, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :I got a bit over excited with the WELL tags. How well does this cope with wastes? [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 14:38, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::with vent, scroll up. Wigtout there are 2 choices *do let monk solo all of em by using the total amount of coldfires their frozen burst to explode teh smites or let a Terra solo. *quest shud be 3 manned or with whole team when doing whole team war+nec at king emo+MT at reaper and others at tank spots. Savvy? 15:24, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I actually even think votes should be rolled back and maybe it shud be put back into trial aswellFalrach 09:52, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :okay, i've votewiped it and put it back in trial, since its quite difference. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 10:35, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Re-Trial Anyone haz some new ideas? Falrach 14:22, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure about the Mo/Me tank or the MoP Necro. I think an SS necro with MoP + EoE would work better. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy''']] 14:35, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::small balls need both. EoE....why'd ye need it? 2XMoP is moar dmg. The tank prolly could be swapped for a Ele or sin if ye change da emo to bonding. Falrach 14:42, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Re-made build On demand of the owner i remade build, he's guild mate so. Comment + rate plz Eiion X 17:21, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Refined stuff a bit more and put into testing....WTB votesh :) Falrach 05:43, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Terras It is much more efficent to drop the energy management skill and go for intensity and by ural's hammer on the terras. This is because it allows much more damage over the shadow form cap. Almost as much as an Ele terra running the solos. :what e-management? Falrach 14:22, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Jaden What I mean was you can obtain better energy management and higher damage by using intensity over the use of ebon battle standard of honor. ::U clearly didn't ever try this because you forgot that the armor of creatures in UW easily lowers slivers base dmg to 16, furthermore, get a high en set Falrach 14:32, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually I did I use it currently and complete things much faster than with ebon battle Standard of Honor. I do not post things without actually trying them. Jaden ::::Let's say ur doing pits. Sliver will hit 18 on collectors u have r7 sunspear so intensity nets 22% 18*1.22=bout 22 22*1.25=28 but even with r3 ebon u hit the same with ebsoh+sliver and 28*1.25=35 on threshers you will hit even less so here, ebsoh>intensity. Wastes, on smites int is better, on colds ebsoh. In pools you'd think intense is better cuz sliver already hits 26 but on queen ye'd only hit 17 so also here, ebsoh>int. Mnts shud be easy to calculate yerself. Snap et tu? (savvy?) Falrach 20:10, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do you know how to read shadow form...there is a damage cap L2do basic math intensity+buh > ebsh Jaden :::::shadow form cap=28 and u see me use anything higher then that to calculate BUH? Also, buh and int exceed sf dmg cap. Falrach 17:16, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Thx tooo Thx you have given me no credit on this ;) kinda remade all builds for ya. But ye w.e Eiion X 18:28, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Well Gogogoggogo ; Mindblades allll have ruptfag signets. UWSC=dead. Minion 16:09, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :DL already got 28 mins postnerf. Life Guardian 17:34, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::How did they combat the mindblade problem? Minion 11:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC) lol. glyph of concentration. And the shit is updated (again) I'm getting tired of it. Made it moar speed/less Puggable tho. Falrach 14:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC) This is a shitty build and I can't see how this works. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 04:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Its easy, it works. Just make sure u have a half decent tank that can ball stuff tightly. If not, let him grab sliver for remaining mindblades/kill UWG solo for a SoS. (the reason why it works is that the pulls are so big, everything goes boom). Falrach 05:38, June 17, 2010 (UTC) lol@uwg solo build muhahaha, this is funny...derv secondary? for what? for that ench to block 50% attacks? you can use mind block, asura ftw. furthermore that one stays up always, not like mirage, where you have 2 seconds down time. And vengies carries interrupt btw. if your luck runs out you get elite rupted and bang, that's it. but is manly - lol (even he is a ele anyway) bottom line, shitty build - my vote - delete the crap. :since you dont need to tank wastes chamber its unnecessary to have anti rupts. If you were a decent guy you would know that vengies are bugged and dont interrupt. the nice thing about mirage is that it has no recharge and thus can be used to regain energy and health or keep armor up without having to stone dagger stuff. furthermore if you think your pro, there is a nice button on the top right corner called register. oh and these are the bars run by DL when they dont run E/Me wich only uses mantra of resolve to do wastes chamber. Falrach 17:58, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Pretty nice builds. Remake builds Hey ed, it's eiion. Ok if i remake all the builds so it's more puggable? This is not a very nice puggable teambuild so, i'd like to run this in pug to. So i can make some changes. If you want me to change builds, i will. If not i won't. But let's peace up again k? Why doesn't make have the signs to get your signature "-_- :It's a wikia, change whatever you want aslong as it's no vandalism, also you can copypaste the tildes from under the edit screen. Only thing that isn't puggable is the UWG but to make it easier you'll want to change the UWG in a wastes terra (with EoE) and the MoP into a N/Rt with SoS, splinter weapon and mop. what you dont want is multiple spikers...as it wont help, and in fact is just a waste. let the wastes guy use the DL tactics (make him drop EoE for the team spikes) and go wastes before UWG is started. that way you should be able to make it more puggable. Falrach 13:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :: I wasn't going to add any spikers, so that's not the thing ^^ Eiion X 15:51, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I remade all the builds, well most of em. And made it more puggable by putting actually a resseruction in it :p I hope this ok, but you can change w.e you want. Eiion X 12:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Updated bars...when was your last UWSC >_> also, you need EoE for clean spikes, so T1 stays with team during spikes. Falrach 12:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Well i tried :p Eiion X 18:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : I look forward to trying this thing out in ToA, altho i doubt i'll be able to get into groups.--Lullysing 20:17, October 7, 2010 (UTC) New Build Testing I would like to test these builds now they are remade. PM me in-game Eiion X